Rasetsu Zankuuga
' Rasetsu Shirahana' is a japanese junior whom attends a high school which holds its roots deep in the martial arts period of ancient Japan. He is 15 years old and any family he has is assumed to be long since deceased or far removed, as he lives on his own in the suburbs. He does like to think of himself as a hero, but does not reveal it to anybody. Due to his actions he has earned himself the title of "Toudou's Iron Fist" all throughout The Toudou Region. He is a unique hero, using a unique combination of martial arts and japanese training so as to grant him mildly superhuman capabilities. With this he has earned himself infamy throughout his home region and spanning to a celebrity level of popularity throughout japan, known under the moniker of "Ken-oh Man" a unique identity that he inaverdently thought up on the spot. Appearance Rasetsu carries himself in the same way a broken and downtrodden man would, his movements and mannerisms being that of a recluse and antisocial person. For some reason, he avoids standing while around large groups of people. He has long, black, spiky hair which seems to be styled in a glamorous and pseudo-effeminate fashion, highly similar to many of the hairstyles worn my modern japanese eroguro-kei performers. This does infact give him a very androgynous appearance which would otherwise attract female members of the student body to him if it weren't for his distant personality. He is noted as being lanky and skeletal, and for that reason he is often made fun of by the more athletic members of his peers, particularly the delinquint groups. However, the truth his, Rasetsu is of a stature that towers over most fully grown adults in japan, standing head and shoulders of those whom are already of a considerably height. This is the prime reason that he avoids standing up in public place, because his true height would be revealed. He stands at a total of 6,4 feet, and has stood over his fellow students all his life, making him the constant target of cruel insults and ostracizing on behalf of other students. However, not many students are currently aware of his massive stature due to how skillfull he has become at concealing it. In addition, it has been shown that Rasetsu is an exceedingly handsome person, but his looks often go completely unnoticed due to the fact he hides his face and features from those around him behind a medical facemask and bandanna wrapped around his neck. Personality As is reflected in his physical mannerisms, Rasetsu is more of a recluse and antisocial person. Constantly being looked down upon and made fun of have prompted him to voluntarily stay away from others. However, he is not shy, having naturally grand social skills, Many of the neighborhoods children/parents and animals are attracted to him because of his kind nature and sweet personality. He is shown to be gentle and quite charismatic, being what can be described a "pessimistic-optimist and vice versa". He wishes greatly to make friends but his shyness has caused him to fail on every rare attempt he has ever tried to speak with another. The truth is, Rasetsu is a hero. While he can be a painfully back and white person at times, he has shown the wisdom of a man far beyond his years, and has even been named a wise monk by his aquantances. He offers insightful advice and has an immovably strong sense of justice, but is still very aware of how the world works and what his predicamant and state in life allows and restricts him from doing. If there is one thing he despises above all else, it is ignorance, violence, and unnecessary bloodshed, and that reason alone has prompted him to join the schools Karate Club, so as to obtain the power in order to protect. Over time Rasetsu's meek personality dissappates and he evolves into an adequate and smart leader, but more then that he has become increasing bloodlusted, fully having transformed into a delinquint that enjoys the freedom of fighting and seeking out battles for the thrill of the fight and excitement. Biography Early Life Rasetsu has a dark past, though an interesting one. Barely anybody knows about what has happenned in his lifetime up until now in his time in high school, but Rasetsu greatly prefers to avoid speaking about it. It is clear that he lost bost his parents at a young age, though to what causes remains completely unknown Powers & Abilities Rasetsu is a man extreme talent in fighting, with a basic to intermediate understanding and mastery of Karate and close qaurters combat. Even now he studies to advance his skills and obtain a higher level of power as a fighter. Fiercely and brutally tempering his body and disciplining his mind and mental balance greatly advanced his power and other capabilities, as he continues to grow every day, and get stronger in every way. He has amassed incredible skill in a staggerringly short period of time. 'Ki Generation: '''Rasetsu has unlocked the spiritual chakra gates that reside within his body, thus allowing him to generate and control chi/ki. His ki's "Power Level" in its base most value is considered insignificant, but the true fear factor of his ki comes from its high end. Rasetsu has been noted to generate exceedingly massive levels of ki, even by the standards of somebody as powerful as Mitsuoumi Takayanagi, his ki was great enough to terrify the latter into a state of shock and awe, claiming that "at its low levels, his power level is insignificant, but by doing so much as exerting himself his power grows bigger than my own!". Rasetsu's ki manifests itself as a bright, ethereal, wraithlike lavender white energy that can illuminate the surroundings greatly, and is known to have a strange "feel" to it which sets it apart from more generic ki generated by others. '''Enhanced Strength: '''His fierce training and premature exposure to potentially life and death battles against numerous strong opponents have tempered and instinctively hardened his muscles and boosted his power out put to super human levels. Koetsuji, one of Rasetsu's masters noted that his body has been converted into a nearly all pink-muscle construct with few useless tissue's left, leaving the inferior White and Red muscle overtaking by the pink, giving him extraodinarily powerful attacks. With this level of power. Rasetsu can shatter solid concrete and lift up cars without much effort in the process. He can tear apart most commercial metals and forms of steel in a manner of seconds. '''Boosted Speed: '''Going through Ma Kensei's aswell as ninjitsu expert, Shigure Kosaka's sleight of body training has given Rasetsu a level of swiftness and speed that exceeds that of most professional olympian runners. Not only can he run at superhuman levels and sustain said levels for extended periods of time, he can also move, think, fight, and react at speeds that others would completely miss or be unable to see with the naked eye. He can keep up with a speeding sports car by trailing it on the sidewalk and throw his attacks so swiftly that they may seem like simple blurs when trying to be seen by normal humans. '''Martial Arts Discipline: '''Rasetsu is a member of the Student Council, a group of people in his school comprised solely of martial artists. In addittion to being trained by his Student Council President, Medaka Kurokami, Rasetsu also receives vigorous and tough training regimens from various members of just as many different martial arts clubs in the school. He has an immense talent and a yet-tapped into latent potential as noticed by Medaka herself, to the point where she firmly believes Rasetsu will surpass her and keep going eventually. Rasetsu most commonly makes usage of a mixture of Karate and Judo techniques when engaged in combat. He has developed an extreme mastery over the basic elements of combat, and is capable of attacking, defending, parrying, and feinting his enemies all while being one or more steps ahead of them at a time. He has obtained great striking and fending speed, making him seem somewhat superhuman to even the most skilled of other powerful martial artists. '''Inconsistent Super Augmentation: '''Over a series of different occassions throughout his short lifetime Rasetsu has briefly awoken extremely superhuman power and subsequent capabilities, doing so through immense emotional upheaval and when in life and death situations. He is fascinated by the power and wants to obtain a far greater understanding and control over it. The sudden surge of power seems to provide him with potentially limitless physical capability, giving him explosively enhanced strength, speed, reaction time, senses, and even a heightened awareness that alerts him of incoming danger or attacks before they actually take place. As a child, this power was strong enough so as to stop a barrelling semi trailer dead in the road, thus saving a small child. It is later revealed that this power is a bloodline trait limited solely to members of his clan, but any other information remains unknown for the time being. After extensive his martial arts training, the power seems to act as a failsafe to give Rasetsu an assured win and massive extra boost of power in dire situations, now being used more frequently and most prominently while rasetsu has taken on the guise of Ken-Oh Man. Techniques '''Spirit Gun: '''An attack where Rasetsu extends his hand and focuses his ki into his finger while making a gun shape with his hand. He releases his ki out of his finger tip, generating explosive results. Despite the rather simple movement, the energy fired out of his hand is noted to be deceptively mighty, capable of causing immense explosive damage to whatever it hits, easily atomizing solid stone and steel walls. Depending on how much power Rasetsu puts into the technique will effect how powerful it is, but at the high end it has boasted enough power to level an entire city block in the blink of an eye. '''Spirit Shotgun: '''A variant technique of Rasetsu's signature Spirit Gun attack. Instead of extending his arm and hand in the shape of a gun, he cups his fist with any free hand in question and begins focusing energy into his fist just as he would do using his spirit gun technique .He then throws his fist at his enemies and releases a large series of different energy spheres that scatter over a wide range and can take out a massive amount of opponents in a split instance. However, unlike the original technique, Spirit Shotgun has a poor range and low accuracy, designed for obliterating enemies at close range. '''Sekiha Tenkyoken: '''A "heroic" technique that was taught to Rasetsu by Ma Kensei after the chinese martial arts master discovered that Ken-Oh mans secret identity was none other than Rasetsu himself. Instead of berating him, Kensei decided to support him and teach him his ultimate technque. According to Kensei himself, Sekiha Tenkyoken is "an attack fit for a true superhero" and thus it was passed onto him. Sekiha Tenkyoken as a technique that "Can vanquish any evil" regardless of how strong said evil may be. When using this technique, Rasetsu throws his hands infront of his chest and makes a bright greenish yellow energy sphere which he then throws at his enemies. The power of the explosion that results destroys his enemies and all things caught in it till not even the slightest strand of DNA or matter remains. Forms/Transformations & Identities '''Ken-Oh Man: '''Ken-oh man is a super hero identity that Rasetsu takes on to fight crime and protect the innocent. His desire to help out people and make the world a better place prompted him to create this identity, however, the actual transition to this state was more or less spontaneous. He first took on this identity while placing a paper back over his head and tieing a sheet around his neck, thus forming a cape, so as to not alert the school bullies he was attacking to his true identity. Ken-oh is a term thought up on the spot by Rasetsu, which translates to the title of "Fist King", though at the time, Rasetsu admits he was flattering himself with such a title. Quotes *"I'm sorry. I know, i'm not such a black and white person as i make myself out to be. Everything is meaningless in the face of absolute power... but... even so, i will move forward. I am not striving to be the strongest because of my ego... or my interests... i am going to the top because... with the power i have been granted, i can no longer afford to be anything BUT the strongest in this universe!!"'' Behind The Scenes Category:Males Category:Martial Artists